bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Anton Semenov
Anton Semenov is a member of the mercenary organization V-14 as well as a member of its Alpha Team. Like his direct teammates, he is of his own nationality, hailing from Russia. Appearance Anton is a young man with jet black hair, brown eyes and Caucasian skin. He wears a brown unzipped coat over a black vest, gray gloves and gray pants with the cuffs tucked into calf-high combat boots. His Zanpakutō's knife form is tucked into a holster on his right leg, while the sheath of its Shikai form is secured to his waist. Personality Unlike his colleagues who are more vitrolic, Anton is rather peaceful, relaxed and easy-going. He is a rather social man, respective and semi-polite when he addresses most people. Though he acts in a rather casual manner, he is not rude and rebellious like Oliver Holmes. In some cases, he will even act a bit cheerful and hyperactive. He lacks the type of malice that is common within his teammates, despite his position within the group. Though he is not as formal as Shou about it, he presents a heavy loyalty towards Angelika and will perform any order without question. It is apparent that he is reluctant to participate in violence as readily as his teammates, he has no problem doing so when provoked or when ordered to by his boss. He is even capable of showing mercy to an opponent under certain conditions. After his duel with Rukia Kuchiki, Anton willingly declared a cease-fire out of seeing the Kuchiki was not in proper shape to continue the battle.Bleach: Shihai no Tsumi: Pride on the Blade However, this reluctance is merely a front that is unknowingly presented to his enemy; in truth, whenever his "restraints" are released, he is willing to perform the most gruesome acts of killing and torturing his enemies. Although he will not strike down someone who is unable to defend themselves, the same does not go for those who carry a weapon against him. These actions do not stem from direct orders; he takes genuine pleasure of making his enemies suffer in any way possible. To this end, Angelika notes him as one of the most terrifying individuals that have served under him. Anton himself, however, describes it as a guilty pleasure that he carries due to his history. He himself explains "It's become a drug into my system that can start me off feeling good, but will leave me high and dry afterwards. It's something I never learned to get rid of, and probably never will." Because of being betrayed by his own government and his sentence in the Gulag camps, Anton expresses a considerable resentment of any existing governments. The conflict with Shindō Takuji has extended this resentment towards the Gotei 13, particularly due to the assumption that the Gotei 13 were supposed to be pure and divine. He has particularly regarded Shindō himself as a personal enemy that must be destroyed in the aftermath their first duel. However, he also recognizes and acknowledges the power and will that the members of the Gotei 13 possesses, garnering his respect. Despite the antagonism he feels mutually towards Shindō, he also acknowledges the Captain as a worthy opponent due to his determination in pursuing him and the rest of V-14 when no one else dared to do so. History In the time that he was a human, Anton served as a soldier in one of the Soviet Union's destruction battalions. He was an active participant in the Battle of Kautla, being one of the few serving willingly in the desire for praise by his higher-ups. Although he participated heavily in direct combat against the Forest Brothers, he did not participate in the killing of unarmed combatants and preferred to leave it in the hands of his fellow soldiers. When confronted with this by his comrades, he simply answered that he preferred not to waste ammo on an enemy that couldn't shoot back. In truth, he felt as if it was dishonorable to kill those that could not defend themselves. Despite his non-participatory attitude, he seemed to enjoy watch his comrades commit gruesome acts for him. Initially, this kept suspicion of him to a minimum, and he was overlooked. He was also a participant in the Battle of Stalingrad. However, it wasn't long before his pacifism in Estonia got word to the NKVD, and they immediately marked him as a sympathizer for the anti-Soviet forces. He was captured and imprisoned in a Gulag camp where he eventually died of malnutrition and starvation. When he passed onto the Soul Society, he found himself aimless and unaware of where to go. He was found by Britannian forces, who took him into protective custody and sheltered him. Eventually, because of his history in the Human World as a proficient soldier, he was adopted and recruited into their army's forces. His commander served as a personal mentor for him, willing to personally teach him spells. In time, he grew to be one of the most proficient soldiers within the army. When the time came, he was honorably discharged from the service and thanked his higher-ups for their kindness towards him. Briefly, he moved into Aether and served as an initiate of the Aethian Magus Order. In his time there, he was quick to show a talent in utilizing Kidō and even making variations of low-level spells to devastating effect. The Aethian Civil War would bring him out of the Magus Order due to his sympathy for the Aethian Insurgency, the rebel group. Despite fighting hard and bloody war, the Insurgents lost. The majority of the surviving forces were imprisoned and/or executed, and those who escaped fled from Aether. Anton was one of the people who would make it out alive. Angelika Hartmann would be the one to recruit him afterwards into the V-14, officially marking him as its third official member. Synopsis *Bleach: Shihai no Tsumi: Setting in Motion *Bleach: Shihai no Tsumi: Vengeance Unattained *Bleach: Shihai no Tsumi: Pride on the Blade Bleach: The Children of Izanami *Los niños de Izanami: Sociedad la Tradición *Los Niños de Izanami: Separación Bleach: The War of Four *The War of Four: The Hunter and the Hunted *The War of Four: The Alliance of Blood and Shadows *The War of Four: Dark Revelations *The War of Four: An Eagle's Cry *The War of Four: The Eye of the Storm *The War of Four: Recovery *The War of Four: Crossing the Wire *The War of Four: To the Victor Powers & Abilities Immense Reiryoku: Like his V-14 colleagues, Anton possesses an immense amount of spiritual energy that exceeds the common Captain's. An example of his tremendous power as well as exceptional control of his energy is when he was capable of converting a Hadō 94: Idomu Īwatasu Kidō spell into a massive tornado.Los niños de Izanami: Sociedad la Tradición Kidō Master: Anton possesses immense skill in the use of Kidō, capable of utilizing even high-level spells without incantation. This is first seen in his duel with Rukia Kuchiki, as well as his fight with Kenja Kodai.Bleach: Shihai no Tsumi: Vengeance UnattainedLos Niños de Izanami: Separación He is also able to use each spell in a manner different from what it would have been used otherwise.The War of Four: The Alliance of Blood and Shadows Immense Strength: In order to instill more "despair" into Rukia, Anton demonstrated a tremendous amount of physical power by striking a building with his bare fist. The blow was enough to annihilate several buildings behind that one as well as destroy the direct target of the attack. He also severely wounded Rukia with one kick to the side.Bleach: Shihai no Tsumi: Vengeance Unattained In his fight with Kenja, he was able to defend himself against the Fullbringer's immense physical prowess naturally and to great effect.Los Niños de Izanami: Separación Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Although Anton's skill with a sword is not commonly seen due to not carrying a Zanpakuto, he is still capable of fighting with a blade via summoning Kiriken to his hands. He was able to evenly fight with Rukia in her Hollow form to a stalemate.Bleach: Shihai no Tsumi: Vengeance Unattained After time, his swordsmanship skills have enhanced to the point of allowing him to fight on even ground with Shindō Takuji, a swordsmanship prodigy.The War of Four: The Hunter and the Hunted Immense Endurance: Anton's massive reiatsu is a contribution to his tremendous endurance. In his fight with Shindō, he was able to withstand a direct blow from one of the Captain's lightning attacks and escape with only moderate injuries, whereas other people would've probably been killed at that point.The War of Four: The Hunter and the HuntedThe War of Four: The Eye of the Storm Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Even unarmed, Anton's combat skill is no less dangerous than it is when he is wielding a weapon. He is capable of fighting and holding his own against even skilled armed enemies - a trait demonstrated when he fought against Xavier Longstreak.The War of Four: An Eagle's Cry Zanpakutō Diversant (диверсант, Saboteur): The name of Anton's Zanpakutō. It takes the form of a combat knife with a black hilt. The edge of the blade is slightly curved inward, with a brief groove at the bottom. *'Shikai:' Anton's Shikai is activated by the command "Subvert" (ниспровергать, nisprovergatʹ). Upon the stated command, Diversant transforms into a greatsword with a uniquely designed guard, a double-edged blade with tooth-like points near the bottom, and prongs at the very bottom of the handle. *'Shikai Special Ability:' Diversant's special ability, as Anton explains, is the embodiment and personification of warfare itself. Its powers reflect upon the characteristics of warfare, conventional or otherwise. The nature of Diversant mostly relies on abilities that utilize direct force, but there is one of his abilities that foreshadow the power of his Bankai. :*'Sotka' (Duck): Anton pulls back his sword as if he is about to do a thrusting maneuver. The blade of his sword glows a bright blue. When he thrusts the blade, the built-up energy is released in a massive and bullet-like blast towards his target. The power of the attack can completely annihilate a building as well as anything within its path. But in exchange, it has a "reload" period of six seconds and thus cannot be fired in repetitive fashion. The potency of it is great enough for Anton to claim it to be "unfair" to use his Shikai against targets. :*'Katyusha:' Focusing energy within his sword, Anton performs a horizontal swing. Within the wake of the swing, missile-like blasts instantaneously materialize and shoot out towards their designated targets. They can act like homing missiles, locking on to targets and following them if they attempt to evade the attack. For the homing ability to work, Anton has to have constant concentration on the target until it is struck down. It is distinct from his other techniques by the loud howling sound they make as they are moving through the air. :*'Belaya Smertʹ' (Белая смерть, White Death): With this ability, Anton can mask himself into the very environment in order to ambush his targets. His body merges with whatever he happens to be touching at the time, allowing him to merge into the makeup of buildings, the ground, the air, and even barriers. When he expels himself from attack, targets only have a split second to react before they are cut down. He can also manipulate whatever he's merged with for both offense and defense. There is a price for this particular technique; if an enemy manages to find him while he's in his hiding place, they have a chance to damage or destroy the structure he's merged with. Blows in or near the area he's in will inflict pain on him, and enough of it can force him out of his hiding spot. :*'Yad' (яд, Poison): This ability manifests a sickly green mist around the blade of Diversant. From that point forward, Anton's swings can leave behind a pocket of substance similar to nerve gas, down to the very effect said gas has on victims. These pockets of gas do not clear out for an extended period of time and can limit the maneuverability of an opponent. Only Anton himself is immune to its effects. The poisonous aura can also be injected into the target's body whenever the blade cuts them, making it one of his more paranoia-inducing abilities. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Revealed. In Progress... References Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Rogue Shinigami Category:Britannia Category:Character